If You're Done
by hannahpaige
Summary: Last night I found Potter sleeping in my bed. Oddly, not the first time this has happened. Git. Moving on from Potter, I've discovered that two of my best friends are in love with Sirius Black. Weird start to the year.
1. Chapter 1

And here I was yet again, being chased by the world's biggest git. I had thought this would happen. In fact, I had expected it. But all you can do is hope. This, apparently, had been a waste of time, judging by the boy running after me. Yes, running. It might be because I am running too, but I wouldn't have to if he wasn't such a git!

'Evans! Wait up!' Merlin, that boy needs to get a life. And fast. After a whole summer of completely ignoring his owls, you'd think he would get the picture. But nooooo, James Potter is a stubborn and arrogant idiot who has no respect for other people's personal bubbles, and flat out refuses to leave me alone. In some places he would be arrested for that, but Professor Dumbledore finds the whole situation amusing.

Potter has been my stalker for three long years now. Three extremely long years, full of him asking me out, me rejecting him, him asking me out, me pushing him in the Black Lake, him asking me out, me slapping him, and, well, you get the idea. But he doesn't.

It all started back in third year. I had never talked to him or his friends, the so-called 'Marauders' (how old are they? Two?) and then one day in Herbology his best friend and right-hand man Sirius 'all the girls in this school want me because I'm awesome' Black got into a slight squabble with my friend Aria. Ry didn't take it all that well, and was determined to win the 'squabble'. To this day she still won't tell me what it was about.

Anyway, the whole situation got out of hand and Potter and I ended up having to pull them off each other. It took awhile, with everyone yelling, and Professor Bengles crying, but finally, I had Ry's hands behind her back. Potter had Sirius pinned down, and then Ry got so angry at me for putting an end to it that she pushed me on top of both of them. I was surprised to find that it went over quite well with both of them, especially James, who had cushioned my fall. Somehow, with all the yelling, angry pre-teens he ended up on top of me.

We were a very physical third year class.

I managed to stutter and blush my way through that situation, but then Potter took it upon himself to be my knight in shining armour. It did one good thing, and helped me become less shy, but that doesn't make it any better in my opinion.

Anyway, back to me running down the Hogwarts Express, desperately trying to find the compartment with Ry, Day and Bell in it. For some unexplainable reason, they hadn't been in our regular compartment, and so now Potter had found me. Usually at the beginning of each school year I can bolt onto the train and hide in my compartment for the whole ride, but this year was just one of those unfortunate times.

'C'mon Prongs! I don't want to chase Evans this whole train ride!'

'Then wait here Padfoot!'

'But Jaaaaaaames!' That was Sirius 'I'm hot and I know it' Black. Apart from being up himself, he's also very whiny. He kind of reminds me of a very needy puppy dog.

'Stay!'

See? He even knows tricks.

'Evans! Hey!' I attempted to speed up but there was no way I'd be a match for Potter, who's really quite tall. Damn me and my shortness! Wait, I'm sorry, my 'petite-ness' as Day says, just to make me feel better.

'So Evans, how was your summer?'

'You followed me all the way down the train just to ask me how my summer was?' I rounded on him.

'Well, I was a little worried when you didn't answer my letters, and so I-'

'I don't care Potter!' I said angrily.

And then, unexpectedly, he grinned at me. And not the 'My head is so big I can't even lift it off the ground' kind of grin either. It was an actual happy expression. How extremely odd.

'What?' I asked suspiciously.

'I've waited all summer to hear you emotionally bash me.'

I stared at him for a moment. 'You're really weird.' And then after that very intellectual statement, I walked off.

'Wow Prongs, she didn't slap you.' I heard Remus Lupin say.

I turned around for a moment and glared at him, and he looked at his shoes. He's such a wimp sometimes. But he's really nice. By far the best Marauder. Then Sirius, because I can handle his jerkiness, and then Peter Pettigrew, because he's a tag-along follower who worships Potter, and then, of course, is Potter himself. How anyone could be so arrogant is beyond me. He thinks he's the best and most awesome guy to walk the halls of Hogwarts. I think he's the stupidest.

Eventually, I managed to stumble my way into the compartment holding my three friends.

'Why are you guys in here?' I demanded of them before even saying hello. I was greeted with girly squeals and hugs, but soon I asked my question again sitting down, my trunk laying overhead.

'Well, our regular was taken by first years, so we couldn't kick them out otherwise they'd get freaked.' Bell said.

She is the sweet, shy, compassionate, and quiet one of our little group. She surprisingly hates homework and is not a big fan of school, but she does it without complaint.

Ry, on the other hand, does it with a lot of complaint. She's a bit of a tough girl. But it's all put on. With us she's nothing but a big old softie.

Day is my best friend. She has been since first year. She's outgoing, loud, a little weird, and crazy.

I'm a bit of everything. Actually, I have a lot of mood swings. But I, however, am a fan of school, and don't mind the homework. I think it's because the teachers love me. Honestly, you give them a little girl smile and they eat it all up.

'Well, while you guys were cosy and safe from the outside world, I was being stalked.'

'Potter again?' Ry asked, looking irritated. 'Was Sirius 'I love myself' Black there?'

I laughed. I really had gotten the middle name thing from her. She does it all the time.

'Yeah, he was. Potter treats him like a dog.'

'No, he doesn't!' Day said indignantly. 'I see them at practice all the time and they're like brothers!'

Another thing, Day plays Quidditch. A lot. And considering Potter is captain of the Gryffindor team, he and Day are actually quite friendly. Bell could care less about the Marauders and Ry just hates them. I'm half and half. Don't hate them (excluding Potter) but don't like them (especially Potter).

'So? Potter told him to sit and stay.'

'I bet he didn't tell him to sit.'

'Well, no, but he did tell him to stay.'

'They treat everyone else like dirt so I wouldn't be surprised if that's how they treat each other.' Ry grumbled. I've never quite figured what her anger is for when it comes to the Marauders. I'm allowed to hate them, because of the stalker thing.

'Guys? Let's just not talk about this, okay?' And there we have sweet-tempered Bell to the rescue before Ry jumps on someone.

'Fine. What have you guys been doing over the summer?' I asked.

Day grinned. 'Getting it nightly and ever so rightly!'

We laughed and I balled up my jacket and threw it at her. She continued grinning after dodging the missile. Day is sort of the female version of Black. She's a good friend, loyal and funny, but she thinks guys are sort of on display at the meat market. She's a funny one. A little over enthusiastic with the sexual innuendos.

'Did anyone go to see the Quidditch World Cup?' Day asked. Ry nodded excitedly, and then they got into a long-winded discussion of the match.

I don't hate Quidditch, but it's not on my list of top ten fun things to do.

Bell and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. This topic could probably last them the whole train ride. My friends are an odd looking bunch.

Bell looks kind of like Bell from Beauty and the Beast, the Disney movie. Actually, it's just that she has dark brown hair and the eyes to match. Her eyes are surrounded by long lashes and her face is heart-shaped. She's pretty in a quiet sort of way.

Day has honey-blonde hair and light green eyes. She has a fresh clean sort of look. It reels in the boys; make them think she's a sweet easy conquest. But then they're the ones who end up being played.

Ry has long and wavy black hair and blue eyes. Her skin is a pale colour, in sharp contrast with her hair.

I have dark red hair, pale skin and bright emerald eyes. I've been told I have very pretty eyes (*cough cough* Potter *cough cough*). I am, as aforementioned, the runt of the group. Day insists I'm not that much shorter than the rest, but I can be rather steadfast in my beliefs.

Finally, after several long and boring games of Exploding Snap that set Ry's hair on fire, we made it to Hogsmeade station.

'Ah, crap!' Ry exclaimed. She had still not gotten changed into her robes.

'Just do it later! We'll miss getting the best carriages!' Day urged her.

She shrugged and we all left our trunks in the compartment and went on a quest to find an empty carriage.

It was a cool night, but there was no rain or wind, more of a light breeze that somehow managed to find the holes in our robes and make us shiver. It was a bit of a pervy breeze.

I'm so glad no one can hear my thoughts.

We hopped into the nearest carriage and were about to close the door when a hand grabbed it.

'C'mon gents, in we go!' Oh wonderful. It was Sirius 'I keep a list of how many girls I've dated' Black.

And into the carriage after him were James 'bighead who unfortunately is my stalker' Potter, Remus 'I'm a prefect but I do nothing to discourage my friends from irritating harmless pretty redheads' Lupin and Peter 'I wet myself when aforementioned Potter scored a goal in Quidditch last year' Pettigrew. Seriously, I'm pretty sure he did.

'What are you doing?' Ry asked with no little amount of irritation.

'Why we're getting all cosy with our four favourite girls! What did you think we were doing?' Black answered. He actually looked somewhat surprised. The nerve.

'Well, I was hoping you had managed to fall off the train when it was moving but once again, you disappoint me.' Ry answered sarcastically.

'Oh c'mon Ry, let them stay. We all know that's what is going to end up happening. It's the same way every year.' Day interjected before Black could answer. He looked at her happily.

'Thank you, Matthews!'

'What to you mean 'every year'? I said angrily after shooting Potter an irritated look when he squeezed into the spot next to me.

'Well, we do ride in the same carriage with you at the start of every school year.' Remus said, raising his eyebrow at me.

'Don't tell me you hadn't realised that?' Potter said.

'Well, actually, no. That is really weird.' I said in a baffled voice, mostly to myself.

Bell stifled a giggle. 'Lily, you're so clueless sometimes.'

'I am not!' I said indignantly.

'Sorry love, but yeah, you are.' Potter said.

'No I'm not!' I cried. 'And I'm not your 'love'!'

James just shrugged, and turned helplessly to Day, the one person who would give him support on this matter.

'Lils, c'mon hon. We all know it. Heck, even you know it.' She said gently.

'Oh, can't you all just go find another carriage?' I said looking around at the Marauders.

'I rest my case.' Potter said smugly, gesturing outside to the rolling swiftly by scenery and then crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

I looked at him a moment, and then hit him on the arm.

'Hey!' he yelped, jerking upwards. 'What was that for?'

'For being an arrogant git.' I said, and then leaned back in my chair in imitation of him.

Ry smirked, but Bell looked slightly troubled. Day sighed.

Lupin leaned in towards Black and said, 'told you she's gone too long without hitting him.'

'More like hitting ON him.'

'I can you hear you, you know!' I exclaimed. Everyone was silent.

'So James, you got any ideas for the team this year?' Day asked Potter in a slightly awkward voice.

'Hell yeah! Me and Padfoot have been working on strategies all summer!' He said enthusiastically, launching into his game plans for this year. He and Day started chatting amiably and I sighed, looking out the window.

Sometimes I wished Potter would act like this towards me. Then maybe I wouldn't hate him as much. Actually, he'd be a decent guy if he wasn't asking me out every five minutes...... WHOA, LILY DANGEROUS WATERS HERE!

Oh, right. What am I thinking? James Potter really is an arrogant git. The only things he cares about are Quidditch, the Marauders and pranking people.

'I'm so hungry.' I heard him say to Black. 'Hope they hurry up with the sorting this year.'

Oh right, and food. He's such a boy. What a- HOLY SMOKES!

Merlin. My poor, sweet, little Bell. '

SHE'S SMILING AT BLACK! This is a crisis! She isn't gagging, or looking indifferent! But actually smiling! In no way is this good. Out of all the people she could've liked, it had to be Sirius 'playboy' Black. Spectacular.

Wait a moment.

Just because she's smiling at him, doesn't necessarily mean that she likes him. She could've been smiling at the wall for all I knew! Or day dreaming! Yes, that must be it. She's a heavy day dreamer.

But honestly, that was scary.

I looked around the carriage. What is happening here? Day is talking happily with Potter, Bell is smiling (maybe) at Black, and Ry is answering (albeit stiffly) to something Remus just asked her.

Pettigrew looked hopefully at me. 'No way. No way in the world.' I said to him, and looked back out the window.

Yes! I could see Hogwarts! Now everything would be alright. Everything would be back to normal. Us girls would sit at one end of the Gryffindor table, and the Marauders would be at the other end. This is not the end of the world! I would survive this travesty, and go back to frantically studying and pushing Potter in lakes. Speaking of Potter, I think this is the first year that he hasn't been pestering me this entire ride. Even on the train, he only bugged me once. Odd, that. But definitely not unwelcome. Perhaps he'd gotten the message somewhat? All I can do is hope. Hope very, very hard.

Why am I talking to myself inside my head while my friends chat happily to the Marauders?

How sad for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed somehow, surprisingly, to make it to the castle unaffected by this strange new turn of events. It was still cold when we clambered down from the carriage but I wouldn't have cared if it was a blizzard. Anything to get away from the stifling atmosphere of that closeted little space.

Potter, of course, attempted to help me down, but I shrugged him off quickly enough. That boy really needs to stay out of my personal space bubble! It's called my bubble for a reason! We were separated soon from the Marauders, something which I was all too happy about, in the crowd of students all trying to get through the front doors. I ended up losing Ry and Bell too, but Day had my arm in a vice-like grip, and even a hurricane couldn't have separated us. We were all reunited in the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. Having caught one of the first carriages back, there were not many people there yet. But the hall filled up quickly, and soon we were all squished together along the bench.

The general murmur of students was dying down now, and I could see Professor McGonagall (bless her) striding up to the table where the teachers were sitting, leading a long line of first years behind her. Personally, I think she puts on the bravado and strict front because she enjoys it. I bet the teachers have a good laugh about it in the staff room all the time. 'Ha, did you see that kids face! He's so gullible!'

I'm sure the new Defence teacher'll be more than happy to join in. They say the jobs haunted, because we've never had a steady Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Something unexpected always pops up, and they never make it through more than one year.

Professor McGonagall had organised the pale-lo king first years into a line facing us, and then she pulled out a scroll. The Sorting Hat had been placed on the stool next to her.

It began to sing its song as we all listened enthusiastically.

It sung of the four houses and their qualities, speaking of Gryffindor's 'daring' and 'bravery' while Ravenclaw was spoken of as 'witty' and 'shrewd'. Hufflepuff was described as 'truehearted' and 'fair', and best for last (SARCASM) Slytherin was 'cunning' and 'ambitious'. I always enjoy listening to the song, but this year the hat was going on about 'uniting as one' and 'coming together'. Personally, I think the hat's been alone too long singing to itself. It'd drive anyone mental.

'Abercrombie, Haley' Professor McGonagall called.

A little girl so pale she looked almost sickly stepped out from the line and put the hat on her head. Everyone in the hall waited with an air of slight apprehension. No matter how many people grumbled about it, the Sorting was a very popular form of entertainment.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table burst into cheerful shouts and applause, and Haley went to sit with them, looking relieved. Poor kid. I remember my Sorting so clearly. One of the things that stand out the most is the look of disappointment that was on a certain Slytherins face when I was sorted into Gryffindor.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and focused on the Sorting once more. A rather big boy for his age had just been sorted into Slytherin, and now another boy had bounded quite happily up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' I cheered along with the rest. It was quite obvious that the boy belonged in this house, judging by the brave way he had stepped up when it was his turn.

'Baylon, Nicholas'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Benak, Katie'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Callista, Lewis'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Sorting continued and the line of first years dwindled until there were only three more left; a blond girl, a gangly-looking boy and another boy who had quite big ears.

'Yeland, Stephen'

The gangly boy stepped forward anxiously and stumbled his way over to the stool.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Yochester, Rebecca'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

And finally, 'Zeschanel, Connel'

'SLYTHERIN!'

As the cheering died down, Dumbledore stood up. He looked around at us all, and his eyes were filled with pride and affection. It was quite a nice feeling, to know that a man who you'd never had more than polite conversation with was that proud of you and your classmates. What a nice, if somewhat mental, old man.

'Eat up everyone!' He called, and several people yelled in agreement.

The gold plates sitting before us were suddenly filled with the most delicious foods I could ever have imagined. I'm surprised we're not all as big as houses.

Ry immediately dug in, soon followed by Day. Bell threw them a look of slight disgust before starting daintily on her own meal. 'You guys are worse than pigs I swear.' I heard her mutter over her chicken. I laughed to myself and then I was too wrapped up in my meal to utter another sound.

'So, Lils, did you plan on drowning yourself in schoolwork this year again?' Day asked me once she had stopped stuffing herself somewhat.

Bell made a face. 'I still don't understand how you can do that to yourself.'

'I agree.' Sirius 'don't hate me because you ain't me' Black said, sliding next to her on the bench. Oh, dear god we were surrounded.

'Yeah, but if she didn't, she wouldn't be Lily Evans.' Potter said, sitting down across from him, which was, of course, next to me.

'Shove it, Potter.' I growled. I felt a sense of injustice as I saw Ry looking irritated at their arrival. She can't choose when not to like them! It's all or nothing in my books.

'Did you guys just get here?' Day asked, frowning at Remus as he squeezed himself in next to her.

'We had things to take care of.' Pettigrew shrugged.

I sighed, purposely giving the impression of great weariness. 'What have you done now? It isn't another prank, is it? I don't really want to report you.'

Potter's face brightened.

'On second thought, I do.' I added hastily. His face fell again. Phew, don't want Potter thinking anything besides the truth- that I dislike everything about him.

'Well, you see Lillian-'

'My name isn't Lillian! God, you'd think after six years of going to the same school you'd at least know my name.'

'- if you don't meddle in our business, we won't meddle in yours, and then we can all move on with our lives with smiles on our faces. You just have to stop asking so many questions, flower.' Sirius continued, having not listened to a word I just said.

Potter smirked and Bell giggled slightly at the exasperated look on my face.

I glanced over at Ry to share one of our frequent 'what an idiot' looks, only to find that she was engaged in what I imagined to be simply fascinating conversation with one Remus J Lupin. Damn it! I really have to keep track of my friends from now on, and make sure they aren't swapping stories with any Marauders. I turned back around, and was startled by a pair of hazel eyes which were way invading my personal space bubble. I jerked back, almost knocking over my pumpkin juice. He smirked at me.

'What?' I said, still a little stunned by his close proximity.

'Nothing.' He kept smirking. Merlin, what an infuriating smirk. Is it really that hard to just smile for once? Stop smirking like you've accomplished something and smile like a normal person!

Potter went back to his dessert in silence. And I kept looking at him in disbelief. His eyes were still burning in my memory. If you cut out the person, he really did have nice eyes. Well okay, the hair wasn't so bad, when he wasn't constantly messing it up, and he did have an alright smile when he wasn't doing that self satisfied smirk, and his- OKAY, LILS, SLOW DOWN!

What the hell!? Okay yes, I thought we'd established awhile ago that Potter is attractive. It's a little hard to miss, considering every female in Hogwarts swoons every time he and Sirius and sometimes Remus walked by. Heck, even Pettigrew got a few looks. But to be dwelling on what he looks like at dinner? When he's sitting right next to me? There is no chance in hell I am joining the James Potter fan club!

The Marauders each have their own reputation that they live up to.

James Potter is sort of the leader of the group, with the whole athletic, mischief-maker thing he's got going on. He has, of course, the aforementioned hazel eyes, round glasses (I've never understood girl's fascination with the glasses) and messy black hair that he is constantly playing with and messing it up even more. He's very popular with everyone (I don't include myself in that, of course), not just the girl's. All the boys want to be his friend; all the girls want to date him.

Well, actually, he and Sirius have kind of split the amount of girls they get equally. Sirius is the reckless playboy. He has longish black hair and these very seductive-looking dark grey eyes. No joke, that's what I hear fifty percent of the girls in the dormitories saying. That he's so dreamy and wonderful and perfect. Gits. Really, Sirius is almost as arrogant as Potter, immature and irritatingly sort of smart.

And then there is a select group of girls who go more for the soulful quiet guys. Remus Lupin is one of those guys. He's got blonde/brown hair and light brown eyes. He has a fair few scars from some mishap or another and apparently that's part of the appeal. It's the challenge, figuring what dark secret he's been hiding. Remus is really smart, and a lot more sensible than his friends.

Peter Pettigrew used to be a chubby tag-along who'd follow the other three around. He's still a tag-along, but he's slimmed out a bit. He has blond wavy hair and blue, somewhat watery eyes. After all, he had to be kind of almost attractive to be with the Marauders. Not that they're all that shallow, really.

The main job of the Marauders is bullying people. And that is one of the reasons I dislike them so much. They humiliate people who can't defend themselves. Most of the time it's Slytherins but it's still inexcusable. I don't even know if they mean to do it.

When they're not doing the 'I'm better than you' thing, they're devoted to pranking anyone and everyone. Everyone should be wary; we are all targets. I know I sound like a bad action film right now, but it's true. They are pure evil when it comes to pranking. So I have reason to be suspicious of them only just arriving while they caught the same carriage as us.

'Hey Lillian?'

'God damn Sirius, get my name right once in awhile please?'

'What subjects did you plan on taking this year?' He ploughed on, ignoring me again. How unexpected. Not the ignoring part, but the actual question he posed. Why in the world is he asking me a civilised question?

Bell was staring at him with unabashed curiosity, but when I caught her eye she looked away, blushing. Told you she was the shy one.

'Why would you want to know Sirius?'

He grinned. 'Well, first of all, thank you for using my given name. It's truly heart-warming to hear you say it. Second, can't a guy just be curious anymore?'

'Not when it's you.' I said, still suspicious. Remus snorted into his pudding. We were having a group discussion now. Now that is heart-warming. Actually, it's not.

WHY IN HOLY HELL AM I SITTING HERE TALKING IN A CIVILISED TONE TO SIRIUS 'EAT ME' BLACK?

'Lils, I have had a change of heart. I've decided that this year, we will cease to bother you. Well, except for Prongsie, because he simply can't help it. So I'm trying to make conversation.'

'Thanks for your faith in me Padfoot.' Potter grumbled. I smirked at him (BOO-YAH!) and then turned back to Sirius.

'So what you're saying is that you'll be nice and normal to me for this whole year?'

He hesitated. 'I can't promise anything, but I'll try.'

'That's all I ask.'

'We've just had a monumental moment in history.' Day said. 'Here, at this very hour, at Gryffindor table in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius Black has said he will stop being so incessantly irritating and try to be normal to Lily Evans. It's shocking, really.'

I laughed. 'Don't worry Day, I'm not exactly counting on him to keep the promise.'

'What do you mean?!' Sirius protested. 'I can keep a promise! Tell them Prongs, tell them about all those times when I kept my promises to you!'

Potter raised his eyebrows at him. 'You seriously want to go there?'

'Jaaaaaaaaaaaaames!' Sirius whined.

'Damn it, Padfoot! Stop doing that!' He exclaimed.

'But Jaaaaaaaaaaaaames!' Sirius replied. And then we were all distracted from this oh-so-riveting conversation by a BANG coming from the Slytherin table. Of course, the Slytherin table. And they were all covered in what appeared to be purple goo. Ew. Poor things.

Most of them had pulled out their wands and were now trying to make the goo disappear, but every time they did the goo multiplied. It was quite cool magic, if a bit immature.

I'll give you three hints as to who is responsible.

One; they're absolute idiots, two; one of them has a bit of a whining problem, and three; they are now rolling on the floor of the Great Hall laughing their heads off.

If the purple stuff now spelling out the words 'The Marauders' wasn't hint enough for you. And yes, all four of them really are on the floor laughing. Well that's not embarrassing. Seriously, being embarrassed is not in their genetic code. Especially Potter's. Once he was dared to run around the hall at breakfast naked screaming 'the squibs are after me!' and he did it without blinking an eye.

There are two good things about this prank- one, it was aimed at the Slytherins and therefore, not me, and two, the Marauders got detention. Yay. Don't you just love Professor McGonagall?

Unfortunately, they trooped out of the hall with applause egging them on. Sirius was bowing low at everyone and Potter was walking backwards and winking. Mostly at me. Well, that disturbing site isn't imprinted on my brain or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend before school started was only cool at night; during the day it was perfectly pleasant. On Saturday we spent practically the whole morning in bed, having stayed up late after the welcome feast, catching up.

I now knew all about the fling Day had with some guy in Hawaii who didn't speak English (not a problem for her), Bell having a relatively normal summer with her family (I think the reason she's so quiet is all those brothers) and Ry's summer fighting with her kid sister and dealing with her parents divorce. The separation has been going on for years, and I think that's part of the reason Ry puts up such a brave front, even when she's not at home.

They joined me in abusing my older sister Petunia (gag me) and making up new names for her. Not all of them were as nice as 'freak' which she continually calls me whenever I'm at home.

She doesn't embrace her creative side all that often.

We spent all of Sunday hanging out in the grounds, and we even visited Hagrid, the games keeper. Ry knew him quite well from when she did detention with him last year. She said they were the most fun detentions she's ever had in her life, which is probably one of the reasons she was told to stop purposefully getting in trouble by McGonagall.

He fed us cakes that were hard as rocks and relatively tasty tea. I saw no sign of the Marauders, probably because they were being kept under lockdown by McGonagall. They had two days worth of detention for 'disturbing a well-planned occasion' and 'upsetting several well-behaved students'. Pfft, as if. They had the same occasion every year, it couldn't be that well thought out, and the Slytherins were probably milking it. Not that I'm complaining. It was very peaceful, if a little boring.

That Monday was a long-awaited day for me; school time! I was so excited I got up two full hours earlier than usual and was ready long before anyone. I know people think it's weird that I like school, but they're used to it by now. People who hear me singing 'Hallelujah' (the happy one, not the depressing one) as they walk past the 6th year girls dormitories on the first day of school just smile, nod, and hope I don't notice them and kill them in a fit of euphoria.

I was also down at the Great Hall before any of my friends, so the only company I had were several teachers and a couple of early-risers.

'Hey Evans.' Who else could it be?

I sat down several spaces away from Potter, but he simply yawned sleepily and moved up to be with me.

'Why are you up so early?' Wow, he really was still half asleep. He was bleary-eyed, his skin pale and his hair even messier than usual. I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised, and then he chuckled.

'Right, of course, first day of school, how could I forget?'

I only shrugged and started on my cereal. I felt his gaze still on me and shifted uncomfortably.

'What are you doing here so early, Potter?' I rephrased his original question back at him. He grinned.

'Couldn't sleep.'

'Looks like you have no problem with that now.'

'Just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean I'll actually be able to sleep.' He replied.

'How long have you been up?'

'A couple of hours.'

I bet my eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into my hairline. 'You're like the master of sleeping Potter, how is it possible that you got up at five in the morning and didn't go back to beddy-byes?'

He smirked at me. 'Beddy- byes?'

'It's habit, okay?!'

He raised his arms in surrender. 'Alright, alright. I think it was worth getting up just to hear you say 'beddy-byes' though.'

I scowled at him and buried myself in my cereal once again. He laughed softly. At that opportune moment Professor McGonagall came strolling down from the High table with the schedules. We were two of the only people at the Gryffindor table, excluding a seventh year and three first years.

'Potter, Evans. Here are your schedules for the year.' She said. Her tone was much less angry in the morning. It was a nice change. She walked along the other tables handing out more schedules, and I could see someone banging their head on the table while their friend patted them on the shoulder sympathetically. I giggled.

'What's funny?' Potter asked, frowning at me.

'What? Your schedule not to your liking?' I grabbed at it and laughed a little more as I saw what classes he had that morning. And then I scanned my own, and joined the boy at the Hufflepuff table in banging my head on the table.

'Ah, Lily! What is it?!' I heard him say frantically. I shoved my schedule at him and could practically hear the smirk form on his face. This impression was proved correct when I looked up and saw him looking with glee at both our schedules.

Yes, it was true; I had basically all of the same classes as Potter. How is that possible? The only classes he wasn't taking that I was were Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

'Why are you taking Divination?' I groaned at him.

He shrugged. 'It's easy, so I and Pads decided to get a few extra marks.'

I groaned again and my head went back to table. I felt him pat my shoulder gently.

'Now now Lilykins, look on the bright side, now your classes will have an element of fun!'

'That was the point of taking the classes. They're fun on their own!' I said, my voice slightly muffled even to my ears.

We continued like this for about fifteen more minutes, and by that time, Sirius had joined us.

'James! Mate! Where in Merlins pants were you? I'm so used to having to dump a bucket of water on your head first day of school and this time there was no head!' He was rambling on as he sat across from us. 'Oh by the way, your pillow's soaking now. Sorry about that.'

'James' I groaned. 'Make him stop.'

'Sorry Pads, but we're in mourning here. No loud voices allowed.' He said in a hushed voice.

'Alright Prongsie, but I've a question for you. Did she just say James?'

'Holy crap!'

'Shut up Potter!' I cried. And before anyone asks, yes, my head was still on the table. I lifted it with difficulty and glared at both of them. Sirius smirked at me. They all have that smirk. It's infuriating.

'Lils? Sorry to point this out but you've got a big red imprint on your forehead.' James said. He closed his eyes and braced himself, as though waiting for a tidal wave.

But I only sighed and closed my eyes also. 'Great. This day is going to be just wonderful.'

'Well, for you Lily, isn't it supposed to be?' Oh yay! Someone sane!

I opened my eyes and looked joyfully at Bell, the next one of us to rise. It's always the same way. Next should be Day, and then Ry.

'You're here!'

'Yes, I'm here.' She said uncertainly, sitting down next to Sirius and buttering a piece of toast. 'Is she all right?' She murmured to him.

'We're in mourning.' He answered in a hushed voice.

'Why?'

'Actually, I still don't know. Prongs, why?'

Potter gave him our schedules and Sirius burst out laughing.

'Ah god, Sirius! Shut up!' Potter said, wincing. 'It's early!'

Sirius gave the schedules to Bell and she looked wide eyed at me. 'Now Lily, it's alright dear. Just breath, and everything will be fine.'

I did as she told me to. 'Not working. No matter how you look at it, this sucks.' I said, and then looked at Potter. 'No offence.'

'None taken.' He yawned.

'Alright, I've come to terms with it. Potter, will you be nice and normal like Sirius promised he would for this year?' I asked hopefully.

Potter raised his eyebrows at me. 'What's the magic word?'

'Please.'

'Well, no, that wasn't, but I'll take it.' He smirked at Sirius.

'Am I missing something here?' I said, my brows furrowing as I looked from Potter to Sirius and back again.

'Hey Lily, why have you got a big red mark on your head?' Well, that's one way to announce your presence. Welcome to the party Day.

'No reason.' I said, and finished my cornflakes. 'Well, I'm off.'

'Where are you going?' Potter called after me, sounding genuinely perplexed.

'Class!' I answered, as though this would be obvious to anyone.

'Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes!'

I just shrugged and walked out of the hall. Why were they everywhere, all the time? As soon as I walked through the doors I bashed into Remus, who apologised profusely and helped me up. I growled at him, and so he jumped back and stood respectfully as I walked by.

The Transfiguration classroom was empty when I got there, and I took a seat at the very front and began setting out all my pencils on the desk. I think I have OCD tendencies.

And then a black haired boy walked into the room. It could have been any number of boys, including Ja-POTTER and Black, but I knew instinctively who it was and tensed in my seat. The boy only threw a look over at me and took a seat at the very back of the classroom.

Of course, Severus Snape. He's kind of a target for the Marauders pranks, and also my ex-best friend.

Surprised? So was I when he called me a Mudblood back in fifth year.

We'd been friends since we were kids, and he had actually been the one to tell me about Hogwarts. He'd told me all about Slytherin, the house he wanted to be in, and for a couple of years of my life, I actually wanted to. It's a disturbing thought now, as I'm all Gryffindor, but he really was my very best friend, and I trusted him with all my heart.

He'd always hated Ja-POTTER and his friends, and I could see why. The Marauders were never anything but mean to him, from the very first train ride. Its part of the reason I started disliking them too.

Severus is a pale, gangly sort of person, with black hair and dark eyes, but it didn't matter to me that he wasn't the most attractive person in the world. It was his changing personality that I begun not to like. He was hanging around with people from Slytherin that I absolutely hate, and I've learned to accept that though Potter is an arrogant bully, Snape's friends were much worse. This went beyond playground teasing. And so I cut him loose. The Mudblood scene had been a long time coming, and it was just the final straw.

Now what I get is creepy looks. Sometimes I feel kind of bad, but most of the time I know what I did was right.

While I was wrapped up in my ponderings the classroom had gradually filled. I looked around with surprise.

'Lily! What was the point of coming here when quite clearly, McGonagall was handing out schedules?' Day asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

'I like to be prepared!' I answered crossly.

'No one could be more prepared than you, Lily darling.'

I turned around to find the Marauders all sitting in the row behind us. How spectacular.

'Why are you guys always everywhere?' I directed my question to Potter, who was sitting directly behind me.

'Because you adore us so much that you hallucinate and see us all the time.' Black answered me.

'What world are you living in?'

'The one where everything is rainbows and smiles.'

'And lollipops and candy canes?' What is wrong with my friends today?

'Yeah! How did you know?' Sirius answered Day.

'I love that world!'

'Me too!' They beamed at each other, while I stared at them in genuine bewilderment.

'You scare me sometimes.'

'And me.'

'You're not allowed to add to my statements, Potter!'

Professor McGonagall strolled into the room and we were all forced to be quiet, but I threw a glare over my shoulder for Potter's benefit. I hope he cries.

The morning passed quickly, straight through transfiguring a mole, predicting Day would be skipping with a pyromaniac next week and translating several lines of runes for Professor Martedi. She just loves me.

At lunch Day (who also took Ancient Runes) and I met Ry and Bell in the Great hall. We took our seats and began to eat.

'I'm starving.' Ry said as she shovelled food into her mouth faster than Dumbledore can Apparate.

'Well, that won't be a problem when you explode.' I said, looking at her with vague fascination.

She rolled her eyes. 'I've got to get to the library.'

'Why?' I asked her incredulously. She shrugged.

'I have to get a book.'

'What book?'

'I don't know! Just a book!' And within five minutes she was gone.

'That was weird.' Day stated, looking at us for confirmation. 'Right?'

'Very weird.' Bell confirmed. 'Why the library?'

'Why the quick digestion?' I asked.

'Well, that's not that weird. For Ry, I mean.' Day said.

'Looks who's talking.' Bell said. Day poked her tongue out at her. Bell just shook her head. 'We'll ask her later.'

And so the lunch ended on an odd note. Extremely strange. Though, things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Next thing you know I'll be begging Potter to ask me out and Bell will be dancing on the Gryffindor table.


	4. Chapter 4

The good thing about the next couple of weeks was the lack of personal annoyance I got from the Marauders. The bad thing about the next couple of weeks was where they had directed their attention. Everyday there was a different prank pulled at breakfast. The first was, of course, pulled on the Slytherins again, and then the second was the Hufflepuffs, and though it was much nicer than one being pulled on the Gryffindor table, I was reminded none of us were safe. So I had taken to going down to the kitchens to get breakfast each morning, and wait for the attacks to cease fire.

It was there on one particularly chilly morning that I had ran into the very people I was trying avoid, and they all grinned at me in the same infuriating, identical way. I wondered if they practiced in front of a mirror. I can definitely see it happening.

'Why Lily, what are you doing down here on this fine day? Shouldn't you be up in the Great Hall breaking fast with your fellow students?' Sirius said.

'Not while it's the war ground it is. What have you guys got planned for this morning?' I asked wearily.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' Remus said.

'So by that you mean your standards of ordinary?' I smirked. He smiled at me guiltily.

'Honestly Moony, you could never be an undercover spy.' Potter said exasperatedly.

'Why would he want to?'

'Just in case we ever need him to...in the future.'

'Oh, sweet Merlin we're all doomed.'

'Don't worry Lily; it'll all work out in the end.' Sirius reassured me.

'What's the point anyway?' I questioned them.

Potter shrugged. 'It's fun.'

'It's irritating. I've almost been late to class three times this week because I've been avoiding attack!'

'So by that you mean your standards of being late to class?' Potter smirks, throwing my own words back at me. I stifled a smile, and frowned instead.

'What're you guys doing in the kitchens?' I asked suspiciously. 'The danger is upstairs, isn't it?'

'Of course it is, but we're attacking through the food now.' James said gleefully.

'Gryffindor?'

'Nah, today it's Ravenclaw again.'

'Well, then, I hope you have fun with that.' I said, sidestepping them and walking through the open portrait.

'Oh, we will!' I heard Sirius call as they walked away.

'What would you like Milly to get you today Miss Lily?' A small female house elf approached me with a beaming smile on her face. I just love house elves. They're so cute. And polite. And helpful.

'Um, I'll just have some toast please, Milly.' I requested, and the words were barely past my lips when a tray laden with toast appeared, carried by two more house elves. See what I mean by helpful?

'Thank you so much!' I said, taking the tray from them. They beamed at me and bowed.

'Would miss like anything else?'

'No I'm- actually,' I said, as an idea hit me. 'I was wondering if you could tell me what those boys were doing in here?'

'Oh, Master James?' Milly said, her eyes alight with happiness. 'And Masters Sirius, Remus and Peter?'

I couldn't help but notice that she tagged the others names onto the end of Potters. It seemed as though Milly had a slight crush on the arrogant toe-rag. I have no idea why.

'Yes, what did they want?'

'Why, to have breakfast, of course! The masters visit us often, they do.' Milly squeaked. 'And today was no different.'

'Did they happen to go near the Ravenclaw table's food?'

Milly thought for a moment. 'Well, Master Remus went and had a look at the menu, but that is all miss!'

I smiled at her. She really was quite sweet. How could they even have the heart to trick her like that? 'May I have a look too, Milly?' Okay, so I'm just as bad.

'Yes, of course, Miss Lily!' She led me over to the replica's of the four house tables, and I went over and took a good look at the food on the Ravenclaw table. It looked normal, the same as the others, but the Marauders were actually pretty bright, surprisingly, and they could hide things in the food and such. I pulled out my wand and waved it over the food.

I muttered a revealing spell, and sure enough, a fine pink dust appeared all over the table. I shook my head and chuckled slightly. They were too easy. I removed the dust-like particles with a flick of my wand and laughed again. Ah yes, it is a good day when Lily Evans gets one over the Marauders. I turned back to Milly and saw her looking at me with a slightly perplexed expression on her face. Only then did I realise I was still cackling madly. I stopped, and cleared my throat self-consciously. 'Thank you Milly, that's all.'

I left the kitchens with my toast and a smile on my face and walked upstairs to the great hall. I saw many people throwing furtive glances towards the Gryffindor table, where the Marauders sat eating quite happily.

If you looked at them now you wouldn't even guess the evil hiding in them.

And- THEY WERE SITTING WITH MY FRIENDS! Where is the justice in this world? Why does it seem as though when I've finally accomplished something they bring it down by doing something far worse? I'm so sick of them hanging out with us! Have I been missing this everyday when I'm getting breakfast from Milly? Have my friends been all buddy-buddy with the Marauders for that long? This is a tragedy!

I stormed down to where my friends sat and slid into the seat next to Day. Nobody even looked at me. I cleared my throat loudly.

Potter looked around at me. 'Oh, hello Evans! Come to watch the show have we?'

'Oh yes of course that is the only possible reason for me being here.' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Day seemed recognise my mood and immediately turned away from Sirius and started chatting to me. He looked rather insulted, which I sniggered at, and then gained Peters' attention.

Day also seemed to notice my distraction as I looked towards the Ravenclaw table for any sign that I had failed, and that the prank would go on anyway. It wasn't until Ja-POTTER also looked at the table, then at his watch and frowned did I grin with victory.

Ha! Lily Evans beat the Marauders. Go me! James glanced at me and then our gazes held; mine full of triumph, and his dismay. I finally burst out laughing, and my everyone looked at me as though I'd gone crazy. Why does everyone keep doing that today?

'What did you do?' James asked me suspiciously.

'I simply gave the Ravenclaw table a break for today.' I smirked at him. He scowled. 'Maybe now you'll stop? At least for a few months? I mean god, James, a prank here and there is all right, but when you start doing one every single day, it gets a bit irritating, and I for one- what are you smiling at? I'm telling you off! You should be crying, or at least whimpering!' I broke off angrily. He really was grinning like a maniac. He looked like he'd overdosed on happy pills.

'That's the second time!' he said, wonderment in his hazel eyes.

'The second time for what?'

'The second time you called me James!'

'Well, it is your name, yeah? Shame Sirius can't learn mine.'

'Hey, I know your name!'

'Sirius, you call her Lillian all the time. Lily doesn't have to be short for something.' Day said, taking the reins of the conversation. Phew. Otherwise that would've been a little awkward. Why does that keep slipping out? It's so annoying! Giving Potter false hope is just cruel. Though just about anything I do gives him false hope. Thank God for Sirius and his inability to learn my real name.

I stood up to leave for class soon, but before I left I turned around and grinned at Potter. 'By the way, apparently a certain house elf has a bit of a crush on you. Maybe you should ask her out.' I walked down the hall as the other Marauders began laughing at Potter and slapping him on the back. Oh my, it really has started off as a good day.

--

I had won! The Marauders have stopped their reign of terror! Actually, they now look at me with a new respect, something which I feel I have earned. Go me! Although James has gone back to annoying me incessantly when I join everyone at breakfast, it's nice to not have to eat without my friends company. Ironic though, isn't it? That when I stopped the pranks I stopped the lack of annoyance I received from them?

The Marauders really have taken it upon themselves to join us for EVERY single meal. They're everywhere! They sit with us in class, in the common room, and at the last Hogsmeade trip they tagged along too! How extremely unfair!

I thought Ry would've been at least slightly irritated with this new development, but she's actually warming up to them. Well, except Sirius. She still holds a bit of a grudge when it comes to him. And she keeps disappearing at random intervals. Once she didn't get back to the Common room until nine. Now that's extremely weird. Where could she be going? It isn't though we have a mall at Hogwarts. Though that would be nice...

Day has jumped back into Quidditch practice with Potter and Black, and so those hours are the only time I have to myself. Which is usually spent in the library, doing homework. The teachers could possibly be driving me crazy. N.E.W.T's aren't until next year but they feel the need to drown me in a pile of essays, diagrams and charts. It's insane! And now all I can do is dive head-first, or I'll be joining the Marauders in detention next! Although then again they'd probably find a way to get us out of it.

It was a month after our arrival in the castle, and we (yes, including the Marauders. How did they get into a plural word with me?) were all sitting in the common room. All except for Bell, who had gone to the Owlery. I was extremely bored, just sitting there, reading and watching Sirius and Potter talk about absolutely nothing and then once in awhile hex each other. The fifth time this had happened, after Sirius had changed himself back into his school robes, Potter looked over at me.

'Evans, I'm bored. Go out with me?'

I rolled my eyes. 'No, Potter. Go find something else to entertain yourself with.'

He looked at me, a wounded expression on his face. 'But I don't want anything else. I want you.'

'Could we please stop now?!' I exclaimed, and went back to my book. I glanced up again about five seconds later to find him still staring at me with the same wistful expression.

'Fine!' I threw my book down beside me rather violently. 'What do you want to do?'

Potter's face immediately brightened. 'We could all play a game!'

I raised my eyebrows. 'You just keep giving me more proof that you're really three years old on the inside.'

He just shrugged, and turned to Sirius for help in his endeavour. 'Let's play Truth or Dare!' Sirius 'Yes, I really did just squeal' Black said excitedly.

'Yeah!' Day exclaimed. I sighed, looking over at her. I was wondering when she'd throw her opinion in. 'Please Lily? Pretty please with a cherry, four marshmallows, one hundred chocolate frogs and me on top?'

I wrinkled my nose. 'You may have had me there for awhile, but why the heck are you sitting on top of the pretty please?'

'I can't help it if I'm very appealing and you're in love with me.' She sniffed.

'I'd take it.' Sirius offered. She smiled at him.

'Thank you. At least someone'-She threw a significant glance in my general direction-'Appreciates me.'

'Okay, could we just play the game now? Anything to stop this conversation.' I interjected.

'I second that.' Ry said, looking at Day incredulously.

'Alright then, gather round!' Potter exclaimed with a certain amount of growing enthusiasm. I really don't know how all of them can have such a huge supply of enthusiasm. They're going to go mental and bring out the shot guns any day now.

I slid closer to him by about a finger width. Everyone else went and sat quite close to the fire. Potter frowned at me.

'Now now my dear, you can do better than that.'

'Don't worry James, she'll probably end up in your lap by the end of the game.' Day said, waving me off, still slighted by my earlier question.

I may not have ended up in Potters lap, but five minutes in I was snuggled between Ry and Remus, having no idea how I ended up there. I just don't like being left out, okay? Don't judge me!

The game started with Remus being told to go over to Amy Wilson in fifth year and immediately start having hysterics about her beauty.

'Black! You can't make him do that to the poor girl! How embarrassing!' I had exclaimed.

'Don't fret Evans,' He had replied. 'She'll just love to be getting attention from good old Moony man over here.' I rolled my eyes at him, but watched Remus stroll over to the other side of the common room with a rather calm facial expression.

I watched as he stared deep into her eyes, seemingly oblivious to her giggling friends. And then, suddenly, he dropped to his knees.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH' He shrieked. 'I THINK-I THINK...OH MY GOD, I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK! YOU, YOU'RE JUST SO, SO....' He twitched for a few seconds, apparently struggling to get the last word out. He gasped in quick sharp breaths, his usually quiet and sensitive eyes wide and frantic. 'BEAUTIFUL!!!!' He finally screamed.

By this point Potter, Black and Pettigrew were all having their own hysterics, once again on the floor, and even I had started giggling. The whole common room was laughing at Remus, but he simply got up, brushed the dust off his robes and bade Amy 'Good night'. He was really very good at this.

Remus had taken his seat next to me again. And was in the middle of asking Black to do something that I would've never thought his mind was capable of thinking up when Bell clambered through the portrait hole.

'Oi! Allison! Come join the festivities!' Black yelled to her. She looked up and blushed at the number of people who had turned at Black's too-loud voice.

She hurried over to us. 'What are you doing?'

'Playing Truth or Dare.' Potter said. Bell shrugged.

'Might as well.' She sat down gracefully on the other side of Ry. 'What did I miss?'

'Remus just professed his fanatical attraction to Amy Wilson.' Day told her. 'And now he's asking Sirius to do something extremely dirty.'

Bell's eyebrows were raised, but she didn't question the proceedings.

Honestly, it wasn't really....all that bad. I mean, sure, the four of them were still absolute gits, but they weren't hideously unfunny or rude. I guess when you actually accept the weirdness you can learn to be friends and- I sound very stupid right now. I suppose I'll just stop before I somehow realise I'm talking out loud and embarrass myself further. Any who, let the games roll on!


	5. Chapter 5

All eight of us stayed up rather late that night, exchanging dares and revealing very disturbing truths. Sirius did end up going to the caretaker's office and chatting him up. It was rather funny actually. When Pringle had demanded to know whether or not Sirius was asking him out on a date, Sirius politely declined, saying that he 'didn't swing that way'.

It was...nice. And Potter didn't once make a pass at me, so that made it even more enjoyable.

We retired to the dormitories at about one in the morning, thanking Merlin that we didn't have classes in the morning. We practically had to carry Bell to her bed, being the delicate little princess that she was. I was going to tease her about her inability to stay awake tomorrow, of course. I practically had what I was going to say all mapped out in my head. Though I think her dare will earn her enough teasing. She has to dance on the Gryffindor table fully decked out in a fairy outfit at lunchtime, for maximum audiences. I can't even imagine her doing something like that. Actually, I probably can, if I push my twisted and warped imagination to the extreme. It was Black's dare, of course. Personally, I think he sort of went easy on her. The dares he and Potter gave each other were much worse. It was ALMOST sweet of him, in his own, special, Sirius-y way.

I didn't really have to do much, surprisingly. The worst dare I got would've been from Ry, who asked me to jump on a first years lap. I, being the extremely cool and collected person that I am, did it with no amount of fuss. Alright, so there was a certain amount of fidgeting and stalling, but I came through in the end. And after all, it's the end product that counts, not how slow you are actually getting to that point. I didn't get any truths, though I knew Potter was just dying to interrogate me. Unfortunately (for him), when it was his turn, I had already dared him to not ask me anything. It was an ingenious move on my part.

In his words 'Potters never back down from a dare, no matter how stupid said dare is'. Wonderful motto to live your life by. Not at all a way for other people to humiliate you horribly.

The next morning I was awake and dressed before anyone had rolled out of bed. I tried shaking Day awake, but she just murmured something about Cornish pixies and drifted off again. I tried Ry next, but she kicked me. Hard. Bell responded rather gracefully when I shook her awake and got up immediately, which I was rather appreciative of. At least she had the manners to not kick someone when they are innocently going about their business.

The two of us went down to breakfast where half the school was, eating and being as loud as they possibly could. We sat down rather close to the Great Hall's entrance and began chatting away as we ate.

'So, nice going with the falling asleep on Black's lap last night.' I smirked.

Bell rolled her eyes at me. 'I was tired Lily! It happens!'

'I thought he was just the perfect gentleman, allowing his gentle and delicate maiden to rest her weary head against his shoulder.'

Bell blushed slightly. Yes! A reaction!

'After all, what's a fragile princess without her knight in shining armour?'

'Lily stop it!'

'My poor princess, being too tired to stay up past ten o'clock. You must catch up on your beauty sleep, after all.'

'I swear I won't come down to breakfast early with you any more!' She threatened.

I fell silent. It didn't last, as we both knew it wouldn't.

'Is itty-bitty Bellie too sleepy to stay awake with the grown ups?'

'Lily!'

I laughed. 'Fine, fine. But it was funny, just so you know. Only Black didn't seem to find it as hilarious as the rest of us though.'

I stared at her, not breaking eye contact. She flushed and looked back down at her plate.

'You know what? I'm just going to say it. What the hell is going on between you two!?'

'Nothing!' She exclaimed.

'Oh, c'mon Bell. It isn't 'nothing' when it involves Sirius 'my plan is to one day marry myself' Black.'

She sighed. 'I wish you'd stop doing that.'

'Nah, too much fun. So anyway, what is happening?'

'Nothing!' She repeated. I stared her down.

'Fine! Nothing is happening on his end, okay!?'

'Ah.' I said. 'So...you like him?'

She turned even redder. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Oh.'

We were silent.

'You mean like like or just-'

'Yes, Lily!'

'Oh.' I said again. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. What exactly does one say when you're friend has a crush on some self-absorbed prat who carries around a mirror in his pocket? Merlin, this was bad. My thoughts on the night of the welcome feast are now being proved right. Maybe I'm a seer? No, that's impossible. Seers only crop up when they have ancestors who were Seers, and I'm muggle-born, so that's absolutely ridiculous for me to even think about- I'm just going to stop now. Before I get on a role.

I came to a decision.

'What are you going to do about it?'

Bell looked at me, surprised. I waited expectantly.

'What do you mean? I can't actually do anything.'

I scoffed. 'Why not?'

'Because he's Sirius Black!'

'And? Look, Bell, why didn't you just tell me in the first place? You could already be snogging his pants off!' I wrinkled my nose. 'Actually, make that snogging his pants on. You know what? Never mind, you're not going near anyone's pants.'

Bell giggled slightly. 'Lils, I didn't tell you because you seem to hate him so much. Like, it's been better lately, but, I thought you would-'

'What do you mean 'better lately'?' I asked.

'Well, you've been so much nicer to the Marauders lately, I just thought-'

'I have not! There is no way I've even been looking at them nicely!'

'Well, yeah, you have but-'

'No! We are not talking about this any further. I hate Potter and his groupies, so lets just not mention this again!' I exclaimed shrilly, growing more panicked.

'Okay, calm down. Let's not get crazy here.' She soothed me.

'So, what am I doing today?' I asked, changing the subject abruptly. 'Apart from watching you embarrass yourself?'

'Why do you need to ask me?'

I shrugged. 'I couldn't think of anything, so it's your turn.'

She shrugged as well. 'I have some homework to finish. Which I'm sure will just be so much fun.' She was a bit heavy on the sarcasm.

'So is this before or after the embarrassment?'

'I'm okay with either.'

I frowned at her. I wanted a better reaction to my prodding than that!

'Why are you not at least a smidgen worried about this occurrence in your near future?!'

She shrugged again. 'I guess it just doesn't bother me.'

I frowned at her. She just shrugged for the third time.

'You've got to stop doing that.' I told her.

She grinned. 'Nah, too much fun.' I glowered at her for throwing my words back in my face.

'Unfair.'

She just grinned again. 'Well, I'm off. Got to see Professor McGonagall about that essay for next week.'

'This early?' I asked incredulously.

She shrugged. 'Would she really have anything better to do?'

'Don't insult Minnie like that Ms. Allison!'

Bell turned bright red as Black slid into the seat next to her. I glanced around anxiously, looking for signs of any other Marauders.

Sirius chuckled. 'Don't fret Evans, I'm here alone.'

'Bell, don't you dare leave me.' I hissed across the table at her. She shrugged, all cool now. Yeah, as if. I'd bet any amount of galleons that her mind is screaming at her to MOVE! QUICK! SIRIUS IS HERE! ESCAPE BEFORE YOU MAKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL OF YOURSELF! Or maybe that only happens when I like a guy.

'Don't worry Lily, Ry's headed this way in about ten seconds.' Bell jumped up and smiled charmingly at both of us, leaving me with the devil spawn himself. Actually, that's Potter. Maybe Sirius is like second-in-command. Urgh, enough of the rambling.

'Hey Lily, where's-oh.' Ry stopped abruptly, catching sight of Sirius.

'What are you doing here?' She asked angrily. Whoa, and I'd thought the animosity towards the Marauders had disappeared with her. Apparently just with Remus, Ja-Potter and Pettigrew though, judging by the daggers she was glaring at Black.

'Honestly Powers, the anger has really got to stop. It's been what, three years?'

Ry glared even more fiercely. If I was Sirius I'd be sprinting very fast in the other direction right about now, instead of helping myself to some toast. Though than again he couldn't see the expression on Ry's face. She looked like she was about to explode. And take Sirius down with her.

'You've really got to let go. Even Evans here has warmed to me a little.'

'In your dreams Black.' I scoffed.

'No, in your dreams Lilykins.' He answered, winking at me.

'What does that even mean?' I asked.

'It means- wait' He looked around the Great Hall anxiously. Seemingly satisfied, he finished- 'that you want me bad.'

'Okay, first of all, that didn't mean anything even close to what you just said, no matter how you interpret it, and second, what was that?'

'What was what?'

'The little glance-around-nervously thing you just did.'

'Oh, that. Well, I couldn't exactly say anything like that without being sure Prongsie wasn't around to kill me. It would be the very blackest kind of blasphemy.'

I frowned. He chuckled. 'You're so funny Lilykins. Very much on the side of the clueless.'

'I am not!' I exclaimed.

'Actually, yes, you ar-'

'Could both of you please shut up!?'

Black and I turned around quickly to find Ry looking very peeved off indeed at being forgotten.

'Oh, Aria dear, I am sorry. Did we forget you, oh dearest one? I am ever so terribly sorry. It will never happen again. If you would do me the honour of-'

Ry growled, clenching her fists. Sirius stopped mid-sentence, looking a teensy bit frightened at the ferocious look on Ry's face.

'What did you say?' She said in a dangerously low voice.

Sirius started slowly shuffling down the bench.

'Answer me, Black!' She said. But then, without waiting for a reply, she exploded. 'DID YOU JUST SAY THE 'A' WORD??!'

Black whimpered, and I tried not to laugh. It really was a crying shame I couldn't get this on tape to show Day later.

'What 'A' word?' Sirius whined, still looking terrified at the huffing and red-faced girl in front of us. How quickly they grow up.

I decided to be nice, and threw him a bone. 'She means her name.' I whispered quietly to him. His face went white. Ry really, well and truly, hated her name. I, for one, thought Aria was a very pretty name, but whenever anybody tried to call her that, she went absolutely wild.

'I'm...sorry?' Sirius offered.

'SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF BLACK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS?? DO YOU FEEL SOME SORT OF OBSESSIVE-COMPULSIVE NEED TO IRRITATE ME 24 HOURS A DAY?!'

I turned to see Black's answer with a look of mild interest on my face. He had his hands up in front of his head, using them shield, I suppose. I grinned. This was a really great day.

I began to finish my cereal as Ry started to beat Sirius over the head. I'm really quite lucky to have entertainment with breakfast. This just goes to show those stupid people who'll be getting up in two hours time. They missed the show. Day was going to be soooo peeved at herself. Actually, shouldn't Ry be one of those people? Odd, that. Though she has been acting weird lately. Extreme weirdness, for Ry.

Ry turned on her heel, done with attacking Black. I stifled a sigh of mourning that it was over.

'Where are you going?' I called after her, completely ignoring the psychologically traumatised boy beside me.

'Library.' She called. What the hell?! Who goes to the library this early in the morning that's not me?! And it's especially weird that this is Ry. She hates the library. Once she tried to set it on fire. All she got for her hard work was a month of detention with librarian. I'm sure those were a few of her favourite memories.

I stared after her, bewildered, still contemplating the strangeness about her lately.

'So, Lillith dear, what have you been up to?'

I turned around incredulously to look at Black.

'You just got beaten up by a girl. How can you still be so smug?'

He smirked, that oh-so-irritating smirk. I wondered who had started the trend.

'I've just had something confirmed.'

'What?'

He shook his head, closing his eyes for a second. 'Oh Lillian flower, I can't tell you that!' He chuckled.

I scowled at him. 'Fine, don't tell me. But don't think I'm not going to tell absolutely everyone what just occurred.'

Blacks face went just a smidge paler. 'Do you have to? I've really worked long and hard for my reputation. You don't want to even know what I've done to get here today.'

I grimaced. 'More like who you've done.'

He grinned. I cursed him for having good teeth. It would be a whole lot easier to hate the Marauders if they weren't so infuriatingly good looking.

'Just so Lilykins. However, that isn't a discussion for early in the morning.'

I looked at him suspiciously. 'Why are you up so early anyway?'

'To see you of course!' He exclaimed, an innocent expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah right. Why don't you tell me the real reason?'

'That is the real reason. I needed to speak to you when Jamsie wasn't around, and the only time that you're by yourself without being stalked by him is before sunrise. And in the bathroom, but that's an entirely different subject.'

I mouthed wordlessly at him for a moment. Sirius Black was really astounding sometimes. It would be extremely scary to be inside his head for a day. It would be constantly moving all of the time, making decisions and then changing them again, oblivious to the effects his rash decisions bought about. Okay, so I'm a psychologist now. Nice.

'What do you want me for then?'

He winked. 'What don't I want you for?'

'Oh, God you and Day are alike.' I muttered.

'Well, the real reason I wanted to talk to you without Prongs around Lily is that I need your help.'

'With what?'

'I want to prank James.'

I stared at him. 'Why in all that is holy would you ask me for help with a stupid and immature prank on Potter?'

'Because, flower, the Marauders have lacked inspiration in the prank department lately, and I thought to myself, 'What better way to have a bit of a laugh than to play pranks on each other?' But then I realised- James knows me too well. He'd see it coming a mile off. I couldn't think of a single thing that would surprise him. And so I thought, 'Who is really good at magic, and would be able to play a good, creative prank on Prongs that would inspire a whole host of revenge pranks?' Only one name came to mind.'

'You want me...to help you play a prank on Potter?' I said slowly.

He nodded happily. 'Exactly. You hate him, so you claim, and I figured it'd be easy for you to think of something that would really get to him.'

I thought for a moment. Potter has played about a million and one humiliating and degrading pranks on me. This would be just one little one, something that would might get him back just a little for all the times he's asked me out, serenaded me in the Great Hall, bashed up the guys that even talked to me, fed me a love potion, and thrown food at me during dinner. It would be so sweet....even if it would mean teaming up with Sirius 'I can't remember her name, but she swooned when I kissed her' Black.

'Deal.' I replied, and we shook on it. Well, this was interesting turn of events.


	6. Chapter 6

With this new and unexpected deal I'd made with Sirius he'd been strangely nice to me. Looks like the promise he'd made to me at the beginning of the year was finally coming through. Sirius has a new nickname though. Sirius 'I have no idea how to not act suspicious' Black. He's absolutely hopeless. Once he rammed me into a statue when Potter walked down the hall. Sirius and I weren't even walking together! I just felt some random bashing me into a very hard rock. Not exactly a picnic, I'll tell you now. I've got the bruises to prove it.

If that didn't make Ja-POTTER at least the tiniest bit suspicious, Sirius kept throwing me conspirator glances and winking all the time. Finally, I had to take him aside and tell him to quit it. Now not only did everything think I was weird because of the early-morning ritual and the anger and the rejecting Potter bit, but they also thought I was sleeping with Sirius 'I'm going to elope one day and have fourteen children, annul the marriage, and not pay child support' Black. That was not fun either.

But once Sirius had gone back to acting like Sirius, which wasn't exactly fantastic either, Potter also calmed his suspicions. He'd stopped glancing at me funny and interrogating Black. I actually caught him doing that. Flashlight and everything. Apparently, he'd thought Sirius and I were secretly dating. I don't exactly blame him. Sirius REALLY sucked at the undercover stuff.

And I had absolutely no idea how to go about pranking Potter. It wasn't exactly my area of expertise. I didn't have any experience. But there was no way I was admitting defeat. Potter was going down. Very, very far down. Like, down to hell kind of a situation.

And then it happened. It was a Friday when inspiration struck. I was in the library; reading as well as brooding over Potter's stupidity (I'm very good at multi-tasking). I was also trying to ignore the whispers of two second years behind me. It was their conversation that actually began my mental rant.

'All the Marauders are just so cute!' One girl whispered.

'Oh, I know! Especially Sirius Black. He's just so dreamy...' Insert big dramatic sigh here and retching sounds from the redhead sitting in front of them.

'Well, I kind of prefer James Potter...' Said the first girl.

'Yeah, he's really cute too.' The other one agreed.

'I don't know what it is, but I just adore his hair, and his eyes, and just, everything else about him really.'

'Even the glasses?' Giggled the other girl.

'Even the glasses.' She said seriously.

I, meanwhile, was attempting to not throw up. Potter? What was wrong with this girl? The glasses! They're just annoying, in all honesty.

And then it hit me.

Maybe I could save poor little girls like them from a lifetime of mooning over Potter. And I had the power. To really crush him. To completely destroy his big head and arrogant smirk once and for all. Finally. It was time to prank the prankster. And I had finally found a way to.

Operation: Take Potter Down, or TPD for short, was born.

The first prank took place on a Monday evening, or at least my part in it did. It was actually very simple, really, but I knew that James Potter couldn't stand humiliation. It never really happened to him, so he never had to deal with it, but it was going to smack him in the face the next day. But first- dressing in all black and humming the Pink Panther tune as I stalked the halls of Hogwarts.

I was down in the Great Hall at midnight. Not something I'd really ever done before. And suddenly I was cold, scared and holding a bottle of black spray paint.

'Are you kidding me, Lily?' Ry hissed at me in the darkness as I pulled out the bottle from my bag. She was the only one who I knew would agree to this. 'Why not use magic?'

'I want to feel a sense of accomplishment!' I protested. I didn't have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes at me.

'Just so you know, if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you.' She murmured as I began to draw a massive circle.

'We won't get caught.' I said confidently.

'How do you know that?'

'I'm just feeling it tonight.' I replied, concentrating on my masterpiece.

'Feeling what?'

'Either a huge adrenaline rush that's making me feel invincible or little magic elves by my side, guiding me through my first prank.'

Ry was silent for a moment. 'I can't believe I'm still friends with you. And I'm going with option number one.'

In the middle of performing my prank, I brought up something that had been nagging me for awhile now. I knew Ry would be a tad pissed off, but that's the price I have to pay for being nosy- ahem- curious.

'So, what's up with you and Sirius?' I tried to ignore the déjà vu I was feeling, considering it was in a completely different situation, no matter the same room.

'What, like our mutual hatred?' Ry replied.

'Oh, c'mon, he doesn't hate you...' I trailed off. What was I doing!? A week ago I was convincing Bell to go for it with Sirius and now I'm doing the exact same thing with another one of my friends! I desperately need to learn how to keep my mouth shut in some cases.

Ry snorted. 'Yeah, right.'

'No, really. I think most of the time he just enjoys provoking you.'

SHUT UP, LILY!

'Shut up, Lily.' Ry echoed my exact thoughts.

'I'm sure you don't hate him either...' Why aren't I shutting up right about now?

'Lily, stop it.' She warned.

Thankfully, my mouth shut. I had finally listened to her. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

'That just means that you like him.'

And then she attacked me. I stifled the shriek that had begun to escape me and we got involved in a very silent wrestle on the floor.

'I don't need this from you right now, Lily.' Ry hissed at me. 'It's none of your business.'

I mustered all my strength and threw her off.

'I'm just trying to help you.' I said in a loud whisper. 'If you keep telling yourself that you hate him then you'll never get over him!'

'Speak for yourself.' She said frostily, stalking off.

There is seriously something wrong with me. I looked at the wall behind me, then at Ry's retreating figure, and back at the wall, and at Ry again. I sighed, picked up my spray can and got back to work.

--

The next morning I woke up late. I know, I was shocked too. As was everyone else when I stalked into the common room in a foul mood. No one had been in the dormitory and none of my friends were in the common room. I especially wanted to find Ry; I regretted saying anything to her last night. After all, she had been my one supporter. So what if she might like Black? It was none of my business if she did. But then again, what about Bell? She liked him too... this situation was kind of messed up. I'm just glad Day doesn't feel anything what-so-ever for him. Otherwise that would get awkward. Well, more awkward then it already was.

I looked down at my hands as I clambered out of the portrait hole, noticing the faint black colour to their tips. No matter how hard I had scrubbed last night, the paint wouldn't fully come off. Suddenly my day just got a whole lot brighter. How could I forget my beloved first prank!? I retreated back into the common room, ran up the stairs, and grabbed my camera. So I like to record memories, okay! There's nothing wrong with that!

I practically sprinted down to the Great Hall, but stopped just before I reached the doorway. I really wanted to savour this.

I could hear a few people laughing and talking, which made my anticipation grow until it was pretty much a crazy monster, just waiting for the opportunity to see Potter and stick out its tongue with the necessary 'Na na na na na, I beat you!'

I stepped into the hall and immediately turned my gaze towards the far wall. A picture of a round face with big glasses and what appeared to be a mop on its head looked around the room stupidly. Next to the picture was written _**Guess Who? **_I tried not to giggle madly and give myself away, but allowed a small smile to appear on my lips.

Alright, not the most inventive, genius, hilariously funny prank in the world, but I tried, okay!?

'Evans!

I turned around from my creation to see Sirius practically skipping towards me. He grabbed me by the arms and spun me around, ignoring my piercing shrieks of protest.

'Alright, two things.' He said after setting me down and looking mildly interested as I began to punch him in his annoyingly broad chest. Stupid Sirius Black and his stupid good looks. Ponce.

'One, that' -He pointed to the portrait of Potter- 'is hilarious. So simple, but so amusing. Well done. Two, it's not good enough.'

I gaped at him. 'Are you kidding me?! I put my heart and soul into the drawing! My blood, sweat and tears! How could you say something so inconsiderate of my delicate feelings!?'

'Lily, dearest, shut up please. It's good, and on any normal person they'd be mortified and run away crying. But James is completely oblivious to embarrassment, Remember that time with the bananas and the leprechaun in fourth year?' Sirius asked.

I nodded fondly at the memory.

'Right, well then you should know that James can't get embarrassed, he's immune to it. Probably due to the years of being rejected publicly and without regret by your hands, flower.'

I contemplated his words, and found he was right. My prank, while generously amusing and spectacularly amazing, was not quite up to snuff. I considered bursting out in tears at this thought, but held myself in. I wasted a whole night of valuable sleep for this prank! Granted, not the whole night, but I was usually tucked in bed by ten. I didn't go around marauding the school after curfew! Alright, I'm a nerd, and your point being?

'What do you expect from me, Sirius?!' I said shrilly. 'I don't do pranks! I don't go around randomly humiliating people for no reason!'

He gave me an odd look. 'Another two things; what about Prongs? And, you did just call me Sirius, yes?'

'Well, like you said, James isn't normal, he doesn't count. And yes, I did.'

'How come?'

'I just thought it might be a nice gesture. You're being nice to me, except for that comment a few minutes ago, and so I'll be nice to you.' I said, shrugging.

Sirius nodded. 'Fair enough. Oh, and one more thing before I let you go breakfast?'

'Mmm?'

'You called him James, didn't you?'

I gave him my disgusted facial expression and turned to leave him in the entrance, but he grabbed my arm. 'Sooner or later, we're going to have to have a little discussion about this whole first-name thing.' He raised his eyebrows meaningfully at me and then swept past me into the Great Hall. I honestly thought that was supposed to be my job.

I followed him in a huff, sitting down by myself near the teachers table. I scowled as Potter strutted in, saw the portrait, and grinned, taking it all in his stride. And by taking this attitude, he effectively made everyone think it was all his idea. What a twat. I would really like to hit him right now. Just a thought.

'Lily, honey, why do you have your camera?' Day asked as she sat down across the bench from me.

I looked down in surprise at the camera sitting next to my arm on the table. I had forgotten all about it. At once I picked it up and started to snap pictures from all angles of the wall.

Day raised her eyebrows slightly but ignored me. 'So, what have you been up to? We haven't talked in a fair while.'

I shrugged casually. 'Nothing much. I haven't been trying to play pranks on Potter or anything.'

Damn. I truly suck at lying.

'Why have you been trying to play pranks on James? You suck at pranks.'

'I do not!' I exclaimed. 'And Sirius asked me to.'

I frowned at my inability to simply lie to Day.

'Sirius, hey?' She wiggled her eyebrows. She likes to play around with them.

'Ew! That's disgusting!'

She shrugged. 'I'm just saying... Anyway, why has Sirius asked you to play pranks on James?'

'Actually, I'm not quite sure. It was something about lack of inspiration and whatnot. Personally, I just think he wanted to make a fool of me.'

Day frowned. 'No way. Sirius wouldn't do that. He's a bit of an idiot, but he's also really nice.'

I drew back from her, a look of horror dawning on my face. 'You don't like him, do you?'

'Ew! Of course not!' I just love that her reaction was practically the same in answer to that question as mine.

I sighed in relief. 'Thank Merlin. Because we've got a situation on our hands.'

She raised one eyebrow and I gave her a look. 'What?'

'Stop doing the eyebrow thingy!' I exclaimed. 'You know I can't do it!'

She sighed. 'Sorry. But what's the situation?'

'Bell is completely in love with Sirius.'

'I know, I'm well aware of that.'

I gaped at her. 'You knew!? Why didn't you inform me? Remember the whole 'best friends tell each other everything' thing?'

'I'm sorry!' She exclaimed. 'I didn't know for sure, I just had a feeling. I mean, it's kind of obvious.'

I nodded. 'Fair point there.'

'So what's the problem?' Day continued.

I glowered at her. 'I'll kill you if you know this one. I think Ry does too.'

'Does what?'

'Like Sirius.'

'No!' She gasped. 'Are you serious?'

'Definitely. I'm pretty sure she does.'

Day rested her chin on her hand and blew a strand of blonde out of her face. 'That's insane.'

'I agree.'

'So, what are we supposed to do about it?'

I shrugged. 'I have absolutely no idea. Maybe we should just bring it up when everyone's together and see what happens?'

'Lily! You can't do that!' Day lectured. 'It would embarrass them all!'

I shook my head. 'Nuh-uh. Sirius doesn't get embarrassed.'

Day glanced towards the middle of the table. 'By the looks of things, neither does James.'

I glanced over there too and scowled; Potter sat with a bunch of admiring girls, and all of them were giggling and exclaiming over the brilliance of MY prank.

Stupid, big headed ponce.

I huffed, and crossed my arms. 'I don't even want to talk about it.'

'And apparently neither does Ry.'

I looked up just in time to see Ry glower at us and then sit with a few Ravenclaws.

Spectacular.


	7. Chapter 7

'Hey Evans, what's wrong with you guys lately?'

I scowled. 'Go away, Potter.'

'Oh, c'mon, I'm just asking a question. It's not as though I'm throwing around some lame pick-up. At least not this early in the morning.' James whined.

We were sitting near the back of the Transfiguration classroom, trying and failing to transform a pillow into a parakeet.

'Fine. What are you talking about?' I asked, not looking at him, waving my wand around almost crazily.

'Well, for the most part, Ry's ignoring you, Bell's even quieter than usual, Day is now obsessed to the point of suicidal, and you're even snappier than usual. What's up?'

'What's Day obsessed with?' I asked, frowning.

'Quidditch. She's been on the pitch nearly every night!' James exclaimed.

'James, you're on the pitch every night.'

He looked at me suspiciously. 'Could you stop doing that? It's starting to freak me out a bit.'

'Doing what?' I asked absently.

'Calling me 'James'. It's weird.'

'When did I call you James?' I scoffed, looking up at him.

'Try, like, ten seconds ago.' He stated smugly.

'No, I didn't.'

'Um, yeah, actually, you did.'

'Nah-uh.'

'Ya-huh.'

'Why do we always end up getting into very random conversations? Who cares whether I use your first name or not?' I said exasperatedly.

'I do.' He said seriously.

'Right, well, anyway.' I said, turning back to my pillow. 'Nothing's really wrong with us. We're just having a spot of trouble, that's all.'

'Did you want to talk about it?'

'With you? Not really.' I said lightly. Class conveniently chose to end at that time, leaving me free from the pull of Potter-syndrome. It's an ugly, ugly disease, filled with hazel eyes and all sorts of mushy feelings.

I was sitting next to Day in our next class, Potions, and was so able to prod her about the Quidditch thing.

'So, why is Potter saying you're on the pitch every night? I thought you were going to the library?' I said, eyebrows raised threateningly.

Day went a little red. 'So I may have lied, just a little bit.'

'Why? There's nothing wrong with your playing, I don't see why you have to practice so much.'

'Okay, well, here's the thing. I sort of have a small, inconsequential crush on the team's Beater.' She confessed.

'No!' I groaned, banging my head down on the table. 'Why?! What do you guys see in Sirius 'It's Okay To Be Obsessed With Me' Black? What in Gad's name is wrong with you?'

'What?' She said. She sounded revolted. 'What do you mean, I'm not talking about- wait, what the heck does 'Gad' mean?'

I shrugged. 'It's sort of like God, but I feel it's a more effective way of sharing how I'm feeling at the moment.'

'You're a freak, Lily.'

'Well, anyway, enough about me, what were you saying?' I said.

'It's not Sirius, it's the other Beater.' Day said, a dreamy smile appearing on her lips.

'I'd like to join you in your lovely day dreams, but I have no idea who you're talking about.' I said blankly.

Day rolled her eyes. 'That's because when you go to Quidditch games all you ever do is stare at Potter.'

'I don't think I like that insinuation. Or the tone that accompanies it.' I sniffed.

'Right, well, anyway, his name is Cam Dekker.'

'Are you sure you want to like a guy with a last name like Dekker? It's sort of like Deck Her. So he's probably a girl basher.'

'I don't think I like that insinuation. Or the tone that accompanies it.' She mocked me.

'Now that was just rude.'

'You just called the guy I like a girl basher!'

I shrugged. 'What did you expect, really? I don't even know the guy. I have to get a good look at his body and/or face before I can judge him accurately.'

Day laughed. 'Well, I've been training really hard lately so I can get his attention during practice and the games, but all he ever does is stare at Bethany James and the Magnificent Push-up Bra.'

'You make it sound like a movie or something.' I laughed. 'Day, you're an awesome player already. Besides you don't have to train so hard that you throw up for a guy to notice you. Although that is a sure way of getting some attention…'

'You don't get it, Lil…you never like anyone.'

'Not true.' I said. 'I was in love with Al Pacino for at least a year.'

Day grinned. 'Celebrities don't count.'

'Fine. Well, I liked Remus way back in first year.'

'First year doesn't count.'

'Oh, well, I'm just so sorry that I don't like as many guys as you do.' I rolled my eyes.

'Lily, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'd actually prefer it if I wasn't so obsessed with boys. But Cam's is _so_ gorgeous. When ever I walk past him I just want to suck his face off.'

I stared at her for a moment. 'You do realise how creepy that is, right?'

'Whatever.' She shook her head. 'I'm sure I'll get over it at some point in the near future. Hopefully.'

'Well, don't get too down about it. At least none of your best friend's hate you.'

Day patted me on the shoulder. 'Don't worry Lily. Ry doesn't hate you. She's probably just embarrassed. I mean, if you like someone for so long and then suddenly everyone knows… it's got to be tough.'

'Yeah, I guess. I just don't know what I should do about it. The group can't be complete without a bit of sarcasm.'

Day shrugged. 'I think you've got that covered.'

'Day.' I whined. 'You're not helping!'

'Look, just apologise. Say that you shouldn't have been such a twat.' She suggested.

'I'm glad you think so!' I exclaimed.

'Hey, you said it first.' Day said, holding her hands up in surrender.

At this point in the conversation our potion that we had been brewing had turned a nice, floaty sky blue.

'I want my eyes to be this colour.' I said thoughtfully.

'Don't you dare.' Day muttered.

'Why not? Don't you think it'd look good?' I asked, putting my face next to the cauldron.

She laughed. 'Stop it; you're going to hurt yourself.'

I shrugged. 'If I do I'll blame you and say that you got my insecurities going, causing me to attempt to dunk my head in the cauldron.'

'Suicide?'

'Nah. Just to hide out of sheer embarrassment.'

'Makes sense.'

'I think so.'

'Ms. Evans!' I jumped at the sound of my name. Professor Slughorn was now standing in front of our cauldron. I could only hope his ginormous belly wouldn't knock it down.

I sat up a little straighter, ready to receive my praise for the day.

'Your potion is the perfect colour! Look here everyone, look at what the lovely Ms. Evans has cooked up for us today!' Slughorn said. I put on my best humble face and smiled serenely.

Next to me, Day rolled her eyes and continued stirring the potion.

--

That night I decided to confront Ry about her anger issues.

Okay, so I wasn't going to phrase it like that, but we definitely had to have a heart-to-heart, girl-to-girl chat.

I marched (very bravely, I might add) up to her in the common room where she was sitting alone doing something vague and unknown.

'Hey Ry.' I said shrilly. All my bravery had currently abandoned me.

'What?' She said. Well, that was a tad bit rude.

Oh dear god she's doing that evil death glare thingy she does. I seriously think I may pee my pants soon.

'I was just wondering if we could talk.' I said.

She put down her nondescript thingamabob and looked at me expectantly. 'Yeah?'

'Alright, I'm going to say something I don't normally ever say… ever. And you'll know that because you're one of my best friends.' I swallowed. Who knew apologising was such a difficult task? 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even bought up…it…the other night, and I'm sorry for embarrassing you.'

Ry shook her head, and looked down at her hands.

'Please, Ry? I really am sorry, I'm not going to bring… it… up again unless you want me too, or you actually want to talk about…it.'

I could see a smile begin to work its way onto Ry's lips and could barely contain my glee. Getting a genuine smile from Ry was hard work.

'I really miss you. I know it's only been two days, but it's a long time to go without you.' I said gently.

Ry looked up at me. 'I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have overreacted. I mean, you were right. I just…got embarrassed, and scared. It's just hard, you know?'

'I know.' I said, giving her a hug. 'Well, actually, according to Day I have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to crushes. Twat.'

Ry laughed and gave me another hug. 'I missed you too, Lil.'

I shrugged. 'It's impossible not to.'

We were quiet for a moment.

'So… is it okay if we talk about… it?' I said.

'You can say it Lily. I have succumbed to the lowest creature on earth. And it sucks. It really, really does. I didn't plan it. I didn't want it to happen. It just did.' Ry said, her face the very picture of despair.

'How long?'

'Since fourth year.'

'WHAT?!'

Ry shushed me as pretty much everyone in the common turned to stare at me. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, so they looked away rather quickly.

'On and off, in different levels.'

I shook my head, confused. 'How did I not notice this?'

'Well, no offense, but you're a bit lost Lily.'

I shrugged. 'Whatever. But…you're always so mean to him.'

Ry nodded. 'Yeah, well, you're always mean to James.'

'And?' I said. 'I'm allowed. I actually do hate him.'

'Sure you do.' She said, rolling her eyes.

'Don't make me say it, Ry.' I threatened.

Ha. That shut her up pretty quickly.

'Maybe… I mean, if you want him to like you, maybe you should try being nice to him.' I suggested.

'But he's such a git.' Ry complained, ice blue eyes wide and pleading.

'I don't care how much of a git he is, young lady. You're going to be nice to him, and you're going to like it.' I lectured.

'Fine.' She sulked, and then grinned at me. 'Thanks Lily.'

'Yeah, anytime.' I said.

She left shortly after that to go to bed, and I sat in the nearly empty common room by myself.

Oh, crap.

I'd done it again. I'd gone and put my big foot in my big mouth and instructed Ry to try and make Sirius like her, while doing the same thing for Bell. What is _wrong_with me?

At least I don't have to worry about Day.

Err...actually, I take that back.

The moment the thought had crossed my mind, Day had stumbled, exhausted, in through the portrait hole.

'Where have you been?' I asked, concerned. But I didn't really have to ask. She was mud splattered, and holding her broom in one hand. 'Okay, better question, what is _wrong_ with you?'

'I need sleep.' She groaned, flopping into the seat next to me and letting her eyes fall shut.

'I think the more immediate problem is that you're now a brunette.' I said, looking at her mud-splattered head. 'Is it even raining out?'

She popped one eye open. 'Yes, Lily. I didn't wet the ground myself and then dive into it on purpose.'

'Whoa. Shut down.' I muttered. 'Day, is this really necessary?'

'I swear I was going to take a night off after talking to you Lils, I was. But then I just really felt the urge to go flying, and I couldn't get rid of it.'

'Hmm.' I said, glancing out the window. 'I would've thought the pouring rain would have driven that away.'

'Yeah, well, it didn't. So now I can't move any of my muscles.' Her eyes were closed again, and so I attempted to get up and walk off silently, but I guess Day has really good hearing.

'No way, Lily, you're helping me to bed.'

'Do I have to?' I whined.

'Yes.' Well, that was final.

After stumbling our way up the stairs, Day had actually fallen asleep. Therefore it was up to me to drag her by her feet into the dormitory, and then roll her into bed. She fell on top of me twice while I attempted it. You'd think that she'd wake up, but no. I checked to see if she was still breathing and all systems were go.

'Day, you need to lose some weight.' I grunted, pushing her legs up on the bed to join the rest of her body.

I sat, panting, on the floor for a moment, and then had the bright idea to go and have a shower. I didn't even play Quidditch, and yet somehow I had the pitch all over me.

I cackled to myself as I imagined Day waking up in a pile of dried mud in the morning. Nothing like a little bit of karma for falling asleep on your friend while walking up the stairs.

--

The next day I was the first one at breakfast (as usual). Bell was the next to join me.

'Hello lover!' I said cheerfully.

'And why are you so cheerful?' Bell asked, spreading jam on her toast.

'Well, I made up with Ry last night, and then just now I got to experience Day's bed covered in mud…with Day in it. I'm looking forward to seeing her later.' I replied.

Bell giggled. 'Why were you fighting with Ry, anyway?'

I chose that moment to have a very violent coughing fit over my bowl of porridge. Bell patted me on the back uncertainly. 'Are you okay?'

'Oh, yeah. I'm just dandy.' I said shrilly. 'Anyway, so did you get that Potions assessment yesterday? Wow, looks like that one's going to be tough…' I was near to hysterical. I was sure Bell thought I was going to pull out a gun any minute now.

'Right, yeah, I got that one.' She said. 'Uh…look, there's Day!'

I looked towards the entrance to the Great Hall to find Day striding purposefully towards me.

Eh-oh.

'Did you not even think to maybe remove the mud before you shoved me unceremoniously into bed?!' She exclaimed, with no small amount of irritation in her voice.

'Hey, I'm not the one who fell asleep on top of me.' I replied, and then frowned. How would that work exactly?

'Lily, that doesn't even make any sense.' Day said. 'Don't ever do that again!'

'What? Help you to bed? Alright, that'll never happen again.' I said sarcastically.

Why does no one like me today? It's making me feel much unloved.

It was as if Potter had heard my thoughts, because he chose that moment to sit himself down next to me. How is it that he always manages to pop up out of no where?

'So Lily, I just wanted to congratulate you.' He said.

'About what?' I asked blankly.

'About that little prank you did the other day. It was pretty entertaining. Maybe we should make you an honorary Marauder.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I said, not looking him in the eye.

'C'mon, Evans, you can't lie to me. It had your name written all over it. My face, your name. Wouldn't it be great if it was my name, your face? Lily Potter…it has a nice ring to it.' He trailed off dreamily. We all stared at him, until he shook himself. 'Well, I've got to get going; I have a date with Minnie.'

'What are you doing seeing McGonagall so early in the morning Potter?' I asked curiously.

He shrugged, smiling at me. 'Sorry Evans, that's personal.'

With a wink and a wave, he ran back up to the entrance.

I went back to my breakfast.

Before long, I noticed that neither Day nor Bell was saying a word. They were just looking at me, both with half-smiles on their faces.

'What?' I said, my mouth full.

'And you say you don't like him.' Day scoffed.

'You were_ smiling_, Lily.' Bell explained, grinning.

'Um, no I wasn't. I hate Potter, if either of you two has forgotten. Actually, I'm going to make a sign and put it above my bedhead. It will say 'Lily Evans hates James Potter.' And then if anyone is in doubt about my feelings for James, all they will have to do is look at the sign and my loathing for him will be confirmed.' I stated.

Day and Bell both went back to their breakfast, until-

'James, aye?'

I glared at Day as she grinned into her cereal.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning. I was sure of that; the light was grey and only just beginning to break through the curtains on the other side of the dorm.

I had woken up automatically at this time for the past couple of days. Don't get me wrong, I usually woke up early, but this was scary-early. Unthinkably early.

I lay in bed in relative silence for a few moments, my ears keen.

Sure enough, I heard a pair of feet begin to tip-toe out of the bathroom and I threw off my covers, the adrenaline of battle coursing through my veins.

Giving a yell not unlike a war cry I jumped up and began to sprint across the dorm. I saw the dark figure try to make a run for it towards the door, but they were too late. I jumped, and made satisfying contact. We both tumbled to the floor, the other person kicking and biting and trying to pull my hair.

'Stop it!" I grunted, trying to throw the enemy off. 'Men! Fire!'

'We're not in the war, Lily!' Ry groaned from where she was buried deep under her covers. I huffed at her not-helpfulness and called to my only remaining, slightly more awake, ally.

'Bell! Cover me!' I yelped as sharp little teeth made contact with my fore-arm

She frowned at me from where she perched on her own bed. 'You know I'm entirely non-confrontational, Lily.'

'Well, you both suck!' I shrieked, holding onto the petite blonde's ankles as she tried to claw her way across the carpet to the door. 'Day! Don't do it!' I flailed around, and in doing so, kicked Day's books off her bed side table. They came thundering onto the floor and I rolled into a ball, shielding my head with my hands.

'Ah-ha!' Day yelled triumphantly, jumping to her feet. I jumped up too. I wasn't letting the madness continue without a fight.

I dived for her legs, and held on, wrapping my own legs around her calves, effectively sitting on her feet. She tried to walk and staggered at my weight. I smirked up at her. 'Not so proud now, huh?'

She sighed. 'Let go of me, Lily.'

'This is an intervention.' I replied, as firmly as I could. 'I can't let you spend another morning flying around, exhausting yourself.'

'This is the first morning you've gotten this far.' Bell observed. 'I'm impressed, Lils.'

'Thank you.' I said modestly, and then turned my attention back to Day. 'If you can kick this habit, we might all be able to get a little more sleep in the mornings. You used to never get up early, and now you're like- like-'

'You.' Ry supplied , her voice muffled.

'Me?' I sniffed. 'I was going more along the lines of an old woman. They never waste a day sleeping.'

Bell laughed. 'That's not necessarily a bad thing, Lily.'

'Of course it's not!' I exclaimed. 'I don't waste a day either! Why do you think I'm up so early everyday?'

'To stop Day from trying to play Quidditch?' Bell suggested.

'Well, yes, lately, but you make it sound like no big deal. She's not just playing Quidditch, she's _killing_ herself!'

'Don't be so dramatic.' Day scoffed, trying to kick out. 'I'm just getting a bit of extra practice in, that's all.'

'Practice that you don't need.' I said, frowning. 'And it's just for some boy. Totally and completely not worth it.'

Day looked uncomfortable. 'Can we please not talk about this?'

'I didn't know this was all about a boy, Day.' Bell said with interest, crossing her legs and hugging her pillow. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I was going to! I was just…'

'Embarrassed.' I said. 'And so you should be. One boy can't be worth all the trouble you're going to. I've never seen you so obsessed. It's scary.'

We were swaying her; I could see it in her eyes. Everything about her body language practically screamed 'KEEP GOING, YOU'RE ALMOST THERE'.

'Strangely enough, I agree with Lily.' Ry contributed, poking her head out from under her doona.

'She's alive!' I exclaimed. Ry took one look at me on the floor and burst out laughing.

'Good work, Lily, you trapped her.' She said. 'Look, I just think that if I help out and convince Day to go back to bed, I can too.'

'Heart-warming.' Bell rolled her eyes. 'Day, just forget this guy, whoever he may be…'

Real subtle, Bell.

'I mean, whoever he is, I'm sure he probably has already noticed you, and is just waiting for the perfect moment to ask you out. After all, what kind of guy would he be if he didn't like you?'

'A stupid one…' Day mused. I nodded wisely, ignoring the fact that my right leg was beginning to go numb.

'Who is he?' Ry asked bluntly. See, that's the way to do it. Straight to the point.

'No one you know.' Day muttered. It was unsettling to see her look so nervous.

'Is he in our grade? What does he look like?'

'Is he nice? On the Quidditch team?' Bell joined in. 'Immature? What colour hair does he have?'

'Tall? Short? Skinny? Smart? Stupid?' Ry continued.

Both Day and I looked at them in awe as they continued to rattle off questions, seemingly unaware of our current emotion.

'What house is he in?'

'Do we have any classes with him?'

'Any brothers or sisters?'

'Hold on!' Day yelled. Both Bell and Ry fell silent. 'If I tell you, do you promise to never speak of this again?'

They both nodded eagerly.

'Sirius.'

My head jerked up so fast I heard a crick and fell back in pain. 'Arghhhh.' I groaned. Day looked down in surprise and crouched next to me.

'Lily? Are you okay?' She asked worriedly. I glanced over to Ry and Day, ignoring my pain, and saw that both of them wore equally shocked and slightly pained expressions.

Oh, Sweet Merlin.

'Sirius?' I groaned at Day. 'Are you kidding me?'

'Yes!' She exclaimed quickly. 'I was just joking.'

I searched her sea-green eyes for any hint of a lie, and could find none. I leaned my head back gently. 'Oh, thank God. You almost gave me a heart-attack.'

'Sorry.' Day replied genuinely. By this time both Ry and Bell had rushed to be by my side. Both of them looked relieved, though were trying to hide it.

'Maybe we should take her to Madam Keight?' Bell asked, looking at Ry and Day.

'No!' I exclaimed, struggling to sit up and trying to keep my head perfectly straight as well. It was difficult. 'I'm fine!'

I grimaced in pain and tried to pass it off as a smile. 'See?'

'Can you walk?' Bell asked fearfully. I frowned at her.

'Are you being serious right now? Of course I can walk! I just can't turn or move my head in any direction.'

'Oh, well as long as you're fine then…' Ry trailed off sarcastically. 'Come on, stand up, we'll take you to the Hospital Wing.'

'No!' I said in horror. 'Day's the only one of us that is actually dressed! I'm not walking out there in my pyjamas!'

'Lily, it's the crack of dawn. No one in their right mind is out there at this time.' Day reasoned with me. 'Let's go, we can't leave you like this.'

'Alright, fine.' I agreed petulantly, keeping my neck still as my friend pulled me to my feet. 'But let's hurry, before people actually do start waking up.'

'Look at it this way, Lils.' Day said as we began walking down the stairs. 'You won this morning!'

I thought about it for a moment, and then began to smile. 'You're right! I beat you! Yay!'

Day frowned. 'Alright, you didn't _beat_ me-'

'Nuh-uh, you can't take it back, you've already said it. I win!' I boasted. I could see her getting irritated and grinned; Day hated to lose.

'So, Day, you never told us who the guys name was.' Ry said as we hit the empty Common Room.

Day turned pink and mumbled something. After my victory I was feeling particularly confident, and smirked. 'Come on, Day; just tell them. They probably won't even know who he is.'

'Yeah, we're anti-social.' Ry put in pleadingly.

I tried to laugh but failed and winced. Today was really not my day.

Day sighed. 'Why does it matter so much?'

'It matters to us because it matters to you.' Bell said. Aww, she's so sweet.

How could Day not be swayed by this opinion? We could see on her face that we had triumphed. 'He's a Beater on the Gryffindor team.'

'So it is Sirius?' Bell asked blankly.

'No!' Day rolled her eyes. 'I was kidding! There are too many girls in this school already who have a thing for Sirius!'

Bell looked slightly hurt at this, but I could see Ry shrugging it off. After all, it was true.

'Well then, if it's not Sirius, it must be that Dekker guy.' Ry reasoned. Day paled.

'You know him?'

'Not really, I just know of him.' She began to smile. 'Well chosen though, Day. That boy is _fine_.'

'I don't know who he is.' Bell mused.

I shrugged. 'Don't worry; me neither.'

'C'mon guys, think. Dark hair, blue eyes.'

I began to shake my head, remembered I couldn't and settled on frowning. 'For all I know you could be describing Ry. There are absolutely no bells ringing. Honestly, Day, couldn't you have picked someone a little more well-known?'

'He's the only other Beater on the Gryffindor side!' Day exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. 'How can you not know who he is?!'

'Because all she does is look at James during matches, we've established that.' Bell said, smiling slightly. Alright, so she has a rather prominent dark side.

My jaw (figuratively) dropped. 'I do not!'

'Do too.' They chorused.

I sniffed and turned my eyes away, towards the approaching Hospital Wing. 'I would've thought that, as my friends, you would have dropped this Potter-obsession you seem to think I have, but if I have to say it again, I will. I have absolutely no feelings whatsoever for-'

'Lily? What are you guys doing here?'

Wow, good timing, Potter. I whipped around and then clutched my neck in pain, groaning. I saw James' face turn white and he stepped forward from where he stood at the doors of the Hospital Wing. 'What's wrong? Is she okay?' He questioned my friends frantically.

Ry rolled her eyes. 'She just had a little run-in with her own gullibility, she'll be fine. We're just taking her to Madam Keight.'

'Hey, you believed her too!' I said pathetically, letting myself be led by Day into the Wing. 'What are you doing here anyway, Potter?'

James fidgeted with his hands. 'Remus felt a little sick last night, so I'm just checking up on him.'

It was then I noticed that his face was covered with tiny little scratches and a rather magnificent bruise was blooming across his jaw line. I don't think that was there the last time we'd talked…

'Is he okay?' Ry asked worriedly. I looked up in surprise at her. Since when has she ever cared about any of the Marauders health?

James looked at her with the same expression, probably thinking the same thing as me and then said 'He'll be fine.'

'Oh, good.' She replied nonchalantly, her blue eyes cast downwards.

I was still musing at the source of James' injuries and frowned when Sirius popped up next to him, looking equally as roughed-up. 'What the hell happened to you two?' I burst out angrily. 'Get into another bar fight?'

'Tripped.' Sirius replied shortly, and then turned to James. 'You might want to come and see him, Prongs, instead of hanging out with your girlfriend.'

'Hey!' I protested. 'I'm an injured soldier!'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'That reminds me. Could you please learn to shut up at some point in the near future? I don't like waking up, and waking up to screams and war cries isn't the best way to do it.'

My only response was to pout and cross my arms.

'Sirius, James, Remus is asking for you…' Madam Pomfrey bustled out from behind a drawn curtain, a worried look on her face. She stopped when she saw us, and frowned slightly. 'What's wrong with you guys?'

Madam Pomfrey was the assistant nurse; young and flirty. Truthfully, an absolute twat.

I frowned right back at her. 'We need to see Madam Keight.' Day explained. 'Lily hurt herself.'

'What did she do this time?' Madam Pomfrey asked carelessly, but smiled at Sirius and James when they walked past her and behind the curtain.

I felt my eyebrows narrow into a frown and had to resist the urge to scream 'pay attention to me!' at her. It was difficult, but I pulled through. Absently I realised that I should probably be embarrassed…I was wearing my Patty the Pig pyjamas, after all.

Oh well…I suppose I've been through much more humiliating situations. At least I could move my head in the other ones.

'She just moved her neck too fast.' Ry explained. 'Could you just get Madam Keight to fix it so we can go back to bed?'

'You're sensitivity, as always, is unbearably touching Ry.' I said. 'I'm in an extensive amount of pain at the moment, I'd appreciate some sympathy!'

'Lily, you're such a drama queen.' Day laughed. 'You'll be put right in no time.'

Pomfrey waited semi-patiently as we had our little interaction and then sighed loudly.

'Yeah, Lils, don't stress out so much, you'll get wrinkles.'

I scowled at Bell. 'Nuh-uh.'

Another loud sigh from Madam Pomfrey's direction. 'Just wait here; I'll go get her. And don't disturb the other patients?'

Patients? The only bed in use was, what I assumed to be, Remus'. 'She's a twat.' I groaned, sitting down on one of the empty beds.

Bell shushed me and frowned. 'Be nice, we're relying on her for your quick recovery.'

Madam Keight came bustling into the room, and looked around wildly for the source of the problem. When she spotted me she tutted. 'Lily Evans! You need to stop getting yourself into trouble, girly!'

I better have not just heard a snicker come from behind that curtain.

'I know.' I said grudgingly. 'Though it wasn't my fault this time, honestly!'

'That's what you said last time.' Madam Pomfrey smirked. I had to restrain myself from poking my tongue out at her.

Madam Keight pried my hands away from my neck and began to prod at it. I let out a little whimper of pain.

Oh, honestly, I wasn't dying. Potter came running out from behind the curtain as though I had let out a blood-curdling scream. He took a seat next to me on the bed and I frowned at him. My teeth were clenched, so I didn't yell at him. He looked at me in worry. I saw him go for my hand, but gave him a murderous glare.

He got the message.

I could see Day and Ry smirk at each other, while Bell only looked on in affectionate amusement.

'Alright, it's not too bad. Just take…this.' She went over to a shelf and pulled out an electric blue mixture. 'It will fix you right up, dearie.'

I took the mixture, but my clumsy fingers couldn't unscrew the lid. James took it from me without a word, undid it and gave it back. No one said anything about this and I ignored the urge to smile.

I swallowed and almost immediately the pain in my neck began to lessen. Not only that, but excitingly enough, it tasted of blueberries. I took another sip and grinned.

'This is the best medicine I've taken in my life!' I said in delight.

Day groaned in a playful sort of way. 'Trust you to actually enjoy the unpleasant things in life, Lily.'

'Hey, you're the Quidditch player.' I protested.

Potter frowned at this. 'Uncalled for.' We all turned to him and he went red. I'm just going to… go.' With that, he ran back behind the curtain.

'Before you leave Potter, and you too Black, make sure you get some ointment for those cuts and bruises.' Madam Keight called. She turned to me. 'Now, are you feeling better?'

'Yes, much. Thank you.' I got up off the bed and tried to casually put the bottle in my pocket. Madam Keight did not appreciate my attempt to steal her medicine and accio'd it back to her hand.

Day, Ry and Bell were still laughing as we went down the hallway. Even pyjama-clad and being mocked, I was in the best mood I had been in all month. I wonder why that is?


End file.
